


Seeing

by LyriaFrost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, fluffy little thoughts piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata looks around, she sees her true family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

When Hinata looks at Kiba and Shino, she doesn't just see her teammates. She sees her family. They are her brothers more than Hanabi was ever her sister. Kiba is always there, protecting her from the harsh words she hears from the other Hyuugas and from the other kids around the village. Shino is always there, quietly encouraging her and keeping her self-confidence up. They never leave her side, always nearby, always watching and caring. 

When Hinata looks at Neji, she doesn't just see the cousin that once despised her. She sees her family. He is her protector, not just because of their respective ranks in the family, but because he cares about her. He saves her from her father, even if it is by drawing all the attention to himself. She knows that he wishes for her to be there next to him while he trains but that just isn't possible yet. Perhaps someday she can take her rightful place with the other Hyuugas. But for now she is happy to stand on the sidelines and watch Neji become a great and powerful user of the Hyuuga kekkai gentai, the Byakugan. Because after he trains with her father, he comes back to train with her so that she never falls far behind. 

When Hinata looks at Naruto, she doesn't just see the boy she's had a crush on since forever. She sees her family. He is her inspiration, her light, her hope. He is the one who keeps her going when things get rough. When she thinks of him, she thinks of his Way of Ninja and the words he's spoken to many an enemy who has underestimated her. He thinks that she is great and powerful and she does not want to disappoint him. So she trains hard and does her best to become a powerful kunoichi. 

When Hinata looks at Kurenai, she doesn't just see her sensei. She sees her family. She is her mother, something that the woman who gave birth to her never was. And Kurenai's relationship with Asuma makes him like a father she never had. Her own father was too busy with her sister, always ignoring his disappointment of a first-born. But now Kurenai and Asuma have taken over her care, even going so far as to give her a room in their flat. She knows that they love her like their own child and she is proud to be able to call both of them sensei. 

When Hinata looks at the entire collection of Konoha rookies, she doesn't just see the boys and girls she grew up with, went to Academy with, and completes missions with. She sees her family. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino are her best friends. She knows that despite all the turbulence and violence among the group, everyone cares deeply about all the others and would risk everything to help them. They are very close, sharing secrets and knowing that there will always be someone around to have their back. Together they are strong enough to defeat any enemy, face any difficulty, and weather any storm that comes their way. 

When Hinata looks at the Hyuugas, she doesn't see the family that she was supposed to have, the one that was supposed to love her. She sees the people who bore her, gave birth to her, and gave her a name. She sees the clan that discarded her because she was not strong enough to handle the full Byakugan at a young age. She sees the people who alienated and tortured Neji, just because he was born to the younger brother. But usually she prefers not to see them at all. She doesn't think about them much. She has a much better family out there and they all love her and appreciate her and cherish her. 

Hinata is not the strongest, fastest, or wisest Shinobi in Konoha. But she knows that despite all her shortcomings, there are people who are willing to watch her back, to supplement her weaknesses, and to strengthen her fragilities. She is secure in the knowledge that she has people who love her and she loves them back with all of her heart. And even though her birth family has rejected her, and she has turned away from them, she has received an even better family in return.


End file.
